


Maybe

by drill (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender AU, Bartender!Sugawara, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Eventual Smut, Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, oikawa gets drunk and horny while suga deals with his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/drill
Summary: His answer was always “maybe” when he really wanted him to say “yes”.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i just realised you can put

Like hell I’d go to a bar on a busy day. I think I’d rather get drunk and feel horrible _without_ the extra crowd giving me more of a bad mood. Yes, I sound like a 47 year-old man having a midlife crisis, but hey, being 24 is difficult too.

I prefer going to a chill (the literal adjective) bar. No neon lights, no obnoxious pop music, no teenagers vomiting on their hookups, and no corrupt bartenders overpricing the drinks. Just warm colours and faint calming instrumentals. And a cute bartender.

Cute? Hot? Pretty? Doesn’t matter. Just easy on the eyes. It's not like that’s really worth dwelling on—looks aren’t the sole reason for liking someone after all—but it’s really hard to look away.

There’s a fit long sleeve collared shirt; exposing the form of his lithe torso, sleeves folded in half to the elbows, black buttoned up vest. Not just his clothing, but his soft-looking silver hair and hazel too.

“Hello? You know, you could talk if you want a drink and just not eye-fuck me into getting you one. I don’t even know what you want.” Oh, I didn’t even realise he caught me staring. I was just at the side, on the small round swivel chair in front of the counter while he was talking to other customers.

_I’d do more than just eye-fuck_.

“What?” He asks, hearing my muttering but hopefully not fully understanding. How did I let that through my mouth? My ignorance amazes me sometimes.

“Hm? Nothing. Get me a gin, please. Keep ‘em coming till you think I shouldn’t be having anymore.”

“Ah, so you’re the guy who my co-workers say gets drunk every other week since the last few months.” He says while preparing my drink. He’s probably planning on making several since I wanna get drunk. He then finishes one and pushes it gently towards me.

“I have a reputation here?” I may or may not seem like a creep for being too observant. Hopefully the latter.

“I guess. They know you as the hot guy who keeps getting wasted.” He cheekily smiles a bit, almost laughing. Not to mention that he bends and leans his body forward and rests his elbow on the counter, his hand supporting his chin. It’s a normal gesture unless you see it through the eyes of a creeper (like I am.) Is everything he does seem erotic or is it just me? I haven’t even gotten drunk yet.

“Wow, I’m kinda flattered. I wonder if you think that too.” Normally, I’d wink, but I suppress it.

“Well, you can’t get that out of me yet.”

That might just be a challenge I can’t let slide. My ego is big enough to tell me he thinks I’m attractive. 

“By the way, what’s your name? You don’t have a name tag.”

“I’m new to working here. They’re getting it done. My name’s Sugawara, Suga for short.”

“Oikawa Tooru. First name?”

“Uh… Koushi.”

“What’s with the hesitation? It’s a cute name.”

“I don’t like it very much.” 

“Whatever you say, Kou-chan.”

He sighs, not necessarily looking annoyed doing so. “You must be a handful.”

“You should look out for people like that when you’re a bartender, Suga— er, Koushi.”

“Glad you’re aware about yourself.” Sugawara smirks cheekily, his eyes crinkling slightly.

“To be honest, it surprises me how idiotic I am. Sometimes.”

“You look young, obviously not too much that you’re not allowed to drink, but even so, it’s fine to be dumb at times.”

“Speaking of, how old are you?” I ask, hopefully not seeming to nosy. I normally don’t talk to strangers in a similar setting like this.

“24, turning 25. You?”

“Ah, you’re older. I’m 24, period.”

“Ahhh, another guy who’s taller and bigger than me but younger~?” Sugawara complains, eyebrows furrowing and his eyes squinting while he’s pouting. So cute.

I chuckle a bit at him. “Sorry, I don’t know how to help that. But you’re nice the way you are.”

“Ahah, thanks. That’s a nice thing to say for a stranger.” He sits down on a stool (that can’t be seen behind the counter so I can only assume it’s a chair.) Certainly better than his ass sticking out in the air lest something _bad_ would happen on my part. Whet

“Just to say something back for you calling me ‘hot’.”

“I never said that.”

“Internally saying it then.”

Suga giggles. “You’re difficult.”

“No, I’m all yours.”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re stubborn.” He says, pointing his finger at me.

“Thank you.” I smile, while Suga just sighs and gives me my second gin. 

I’m drinking slower than usual. Half consciously since I wanna talk to him more, but I can’t even drink efficiently because I’m focused on talking to him. I’m on to my second after a few minutes while I usually finish 4 drinks at this time already.

“Here.” He hands me another gin. “Why are you getting drunk all the time anyway? I know I’m a guy who serves alcohol, but I’m concerned for frequent customers.”

“Endearing to know you care, but I personally don’t know the reason. Maybe I’m alone a lot and my friends aren’t as accessible to me anymore because of college. It’s just a thing I do alone. It’s like masturbating but less embarrassing.”

Suga laughs, probably because of the analogy. “I’m pretty sure drinking is more dangerous, but you do you, I guess.”

“You aren’t embarrassed? Are you a voyeur?” I smirk, half-joking.

“Am not. Don’t pull a sex joke on me, mister.” He points at me accusingly, also half-joking and playing along.

“Joke’s on you, I like being called ‘mister’.” He looks at me unfazed and I just laugh. I haven’t had this fun talking to someone in a while.

“Anyway, here’s your fourth.” He hands me my glass.

“I think this is my last, maybe I don’t wanna get too drunk today.”

“Hm... ok. I already made two extras but that’s fine.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No worries, I’ll drink it.” 

Suga’s eyes widen a bit at someone saying “excuse me” to him and he suddenly turns away from me. Right, he has work. Nonetheless, I just wait awkwardly and not really pay any mind. Until I hear the words “hey, are you free sometimes later?” from the customer. Suga says he’s busy and refuses their request, in which they understand and just leave. I can’t say I’m not happy that he refused a date from anyone other than me, but I can’t say I’m nervous that he’d reject me the same way he did to that guy. I’m practically the same as that guy: strangers to Sugawara. I just hope I have the upper hand as I’m already talking to him and getting to know him better.

...I’m getting competitive, aren’t I?

“Oikawa?” Suga calls my attention

“Uh- mhm?” I hum in response, getting caught off guard from my thoughts earlier.

“Anyway, why not get drunk?”

“Didn’t you say you were concerned?”

“Well, yeah…” He turns his eyes away from me. “But it’s not like I thought you’d change your mind from just that.”

“I thought about it. Also, you don’t wanna know what happens to you when I lose control of my actions.”

“Hm? Me? What’ll happen to me?”

“I said you don’t wanna know.” I smirk.

“You mentioned it, but now I’m curious.”

“Change the subject. What university are you in?” I smirk slightly, seeing him pout as I let him get curious, but I don’t provide the information.

“Will you stalk me if I say it?”

“No. Maybe. It’s more on the ‘no’ side of ‘maybe’, don’t worry.” i 

Suga smiles, but still looking sceptical. “It’s just nearby.”

“Hmm, not telling me? That’s fine. Mine’s 15 minutes away from here by cab.” I point to my left, indicating it’s from that side.

“Ah, we don’t go to the same one, then.” He notes. 

“Anyway, what’s your schedule?”

“What schedule?” He asks, confused at what I’m talking about.

“As a bartender. When do you work here?”

“Thursdays and Friday at night and Saturday in the morning till 2.”

“Aw, I was hoping in the beginning of the week ‘cause that’s when I get the most stressed.” I rest my chin on my hand and pout.

“It’s a stressful time of the week so even I couldn’t adjust.”

“Touché.” 

“Planning to stalk me here at work?” He raises an eyebrow at me

“Maybe. More on the ‘yes’ side of ‘maybe’.” I smirk at him.

“Wow, first day and I already get a stalker.” He jokes, giggling after.

“Hey, I’m not a stalker. I wanna be your friend.”

“Well, I accept that. Sure.”

“Or maybe more?”

“Already?” He asks in disbelief, but still the corner of his lips are raised.

“Worth a shot. That guy earlier just asked you out, didn’t he? I need to be first.”

“Haha, you’re cute.” Suga smiles, crinkling his eyes with his hand up to his face.

“Ah, now you admit it?” 

“Well, I technically did, didn’t I? Fine.” He gives in.

“Hehe~ You know what, I wanna get drunk again.”

“For what reason?”

“For celebration, this time.”

“Celebrating wha— oh, nevermind. I get it.” I laugh as he hands me a gin. “Pretty weak excuse to celebrate.”

“It’s enough for me.”

  
  
  


“So is this what you mean by me not wanting to know what’d happen if you get drunk?” Suga says, looking over to a very drunk Oikawa.

“I don’t know. I only thought it would be the case because I’d get horny, but I’m not. Yet.”

“Uh-huh. Does this usually happen?” Suga asks curiously. 

“No. It’s only ‘cause you shwowed up. Now can I get another?” Oikawa asks, reaching out a glass to Suga.

“Sorry, but you’re too drunk. And it’s getting late. Good thing it’s a Saturday tomorrow…” Suga mutters that last part to himself.

“Hm? Why? Is it because you’re gonna do something all night, hmm~?” That didn’t need to sound as suggestive as it needed to be.

“I guess.”

“Like what?”

Oikawa asks a lot of things and makes a lot of remarks when he’s drunk. Definitely not trying to hold back his already questionable brain-to-mouth filter. Not that Suga really minds.

“Finish a paper?” 

“Why say that in a question?” Oikawa points out.

“‘As a question’, Oikawa.” Suga corrects.

“I’m not good at talking!” The brunette whines, making Suga laugh a little. 

“Why don’t you do something else tonight?” He then asks the smaller male.

“Like what?” Suga queries. Oikawa doesn’t reply but rather wiggles his eyebrows at the silver-haired male.

“Am I supposed to get the hint?”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“Me already associating with a customer like this on my first day? I don’t know what to think.”

“I already know you. You go to my Uni. You lied about where you went to college, didn’t you~?”

Suga was caught red-handed. I wonder why sober Oikawa didn’t bring it up. Suga still kept quiet, though.

“Well, at least do it to yourself on your own?”

“You’re asking me to go fuck myself?” Suga asks, joking about it slightly as it sounds like a vulgar insult.

“Technically, yes, but not the insult.” 

“Why?”

“So that at least I know you’re doing it in real time.”

_And I thought he was big horny when he was sober._ Suga thinks. With all that staring and flirting from Oikawa, Sugawara already knew. He just didn’t bring it up.

“Would you really think I’d do that?” Suga carries on with the conversation. Not at all sounding offended, but not going along with it either.

“I’d like to think you will. Will you? You seem like a busy person at school, like in the library or cafeteria, but you must have some fun in your free time, right?”

“You see me in the library or cafeteria?”

“Don’t evade the questioooon~” Oikawa whines, looking too tired to seem pretty focused.

“I might.”

Suga mentally face-palms. He didn’t think his answer through. Was that really a good idea? He knows Oikawa’s drunk, but still. 

He adds an “or not.”, much to the dismay of Oikawa. 

The truth is, Sugawara has seen him in school as well. Albeit Oikawa's known as the hot guy on campus, familiar with the girls and comfy with the guys, and sporty as he played volleyball. He didn’t expect _this_ side of him, though. He looked like a playboy, but was it right to make that assumption?

_He’s gonna forget about this anyway._ , Suga thinks

“You seem like you’re not interested in me.” Oikawa says,

“I am, to an extent.”

“Well, I like you. Can we go out, Kou-chan?”

“First you ask me to have sex with you then you ask me out?” Suga asks jokingly.

“Huh, now that you say it out loud, that is pretty strange. But hey, It’d be nice if both happened. What do you say?”

He thinks about it for a bit, “You’re drunk; I’ll answer when you’re sober.” Suga smiles gently as he replies.

“Hmmmm no faaair, I might not even have the courage to ask you seriously when I’m sober. What about sex?”

“...Now?” Suga asks, not really sounding like he’s interested; more so complaining, but it’s not like he intends to say ‘no’ either. The silver-haired male just wonders how long he could go on while being vague about what he wants

“Now?” Oikawa quotes the ‘now’ that Suga just said, wiggling his eyebrows as well.

Sugawara’s really trying to hide that he’s embarrassed. He wanted to _try_ , but that wouldn’t be the best choice in his opinion. Also, it’s not everyday a hot guy comes up to your bar and asks you for a hookup/date and that it’d go well. For now, Suga just ignores the topic at hand.

Oikawa yawns loudly and changes the subject. “Can I have a milkshake?”

“...To be honest, I don’t know if we serve that here. I might try.” Suga stands up and gets to work.

“You’re a saint, Koushi~ You don’t have to if it’s not on the menu.”

“It’s fine, I think I could get you one. Unless you want something else?” He turns to Oikawa.

“You.” Oikawa smirks.

“How original.” Suga mutters, making fun of the brunette. “We don’t serve that.”

“But you don’t serve milkshakes either.” Oikawa rebutes. Suga’s stunned, not knowing what to respond with. He instead just blushes and turns his head away from Oikawa.

“You smartass.”

“Do I win?”

“No. You said I didn’t have to if it wasn’t on the menu.” Suga smirks, claiming victory to their pointless argument.

“Waahh, dang it. I thought I had it. But, I’ve been trying to make you blush for a while now. I’m glad I did. You look cute, Suga(r).” Oikawa winks. Suga’s so glad the bar is empty with no other people in sight yet. He doesn’t like blushing in public.

“Mhm, yeah, sure.”

“Don’t be all tsundere on me~”

Suga turns his head to the clock on the wall as it says it’s already 1 am, ignoring Oikawa’s statement. The bar is 24/7 open so all he needs to do is switch with the employee, who’s out back, and he’s done for today. “Hey, I’ll call a cab. Is it ok if we share one?”

“More than ok.”

“Alright, you romantic.” Suga says half-sarcastically. He gets up and goes to the back door, while coming out a few minutes later. Suga actually didn’t change his outfit, much to the dismay but also delight of Oikawa because a) he looks sexy with that on but b) he couldn’t imagine Suga taking off his clothes—maybe later, then. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Let’s go.” Suga gestures out the door.

“I’ll go to the washroom first.” He gets up and goes to the washroom inside the bar to the right of the counter. Suga decides to just wait outside the door, until the door swings open and a hand from the inside pulls him in.

“Wha—” He gets cut off by Oikawa looming over him. In the washroom. _Suga’s so fucked._

Maybe even _going_ to get fucked.

“You need to tell me your answer before we go, though.” Oikawa says.

“Ah—bu-”

“C’mon, now, Suga(r). It’s a yes or no question.” He says, smiling at him, almost masking his mischievous attitude.

“You’re really trying to get it out of me, huh?”

“Mhm. I’ve sobered up a bit as well. So…?”

“Would it be worth it?”

“If you think so. I don’t need to convince you. I just need your answer.”

“How about you convince me instead? I don’t know my answer.” Suga says, his intent being for Oikawa to just _do_ something already. Suga doesn’t want to say what he wants out right, but it’s pretty clear now without him having to say it.

With that, Oikawa swoops down to bring his lips to Suga’s. Oikawa had his arms on Suga’s waist, while Suga had his hand on the brunette’s biceps. Oikawa had the most control during their makeout, with tongue and all, while Suga just takes it in with no intent of wanting to stop. Oikawa takes advantage and gropes the ash blond, grinding their hips together in the process. It’s hard to say how long they’ve been at this since they’ve completely lost track of time, but it felt like a while. A while until they had to part ways for air.

“So?” Oikawa asks.

“Maybe. Not here though.”

“Just a ‘maybe’?” Oikawa asks in slight disbelief, not satisfied with the shorter one’s answer.

“You’ll have to convince me to.”

“I already did, didn’t I?”

“You’ll have to do more than that.” Suga demands, and Oikawa takes the challenge.

“Oh, alright then.”

“Maybe not here?”

“Sure, let’s get a taxi. My place?”

  
  


“Nng~ Oikawa, not where everyone can see.” Suga pushes Oikawa’s head down, stopping him from sucking on the ash blond’s neck.

“Alright. I’ll take off your shirt, ok?” Suga nods and Oikawa unbuttons his shirt for him. Not even having Suga’s shirt fully off yet, Oikawa sucks on his nipples, making the shorter male shudder. He can’t say he’s not enjoying this now, can he? Well, it’s not like Suga ever said no, making Oikawa prolong his sinful actions.

“Ah~ it hurts.” Suga says, his nipple already turning red and swollen. 

“Sorry.” Oikawa stops and looks at the shorter male. “What do you want me to do?”

“Don’t you think it’s obvious?” Suga says, still not wanting to say what he wants.

“You need to be specific.”

“I don’t.” Suga doesn’t comply.

“I won’t do anything if you won’t tell me.”

“Y-you’re being difficult…”

“Says the one.”

Suga just blushes and looks away, making Oikawa laugh a bit. It’s a pretty sight.

“Fine, I’ll let you off for now. Just tell me what you don’t like, if ever.” Suga nods and Oikawa continues.

He pulls off the shirt from Suga’s shoulders and throws it away, not sure where it landed. He pushes the ash blond down on the bed and gives attention to his other nipple while taking off his pants and underwear in one go, throwing it away as well.

He moves his lips across Suga’s torso, lingering in some areas, as Suga’s whimpers and soft moans echo in Oikawa’s room. All his noises go straight in Oikawa’s pants and he also takes off his shirt. He goes back to look at the beauty laying down, naked and perfect, with his arm over his eyes. He pulls Suga’s arm down and strokes his inner thigh and sucks there as well, leaving marks, knowing no one else will be able to see other than the both of them.

“Hey, could you get up for a bit?” Despite the request confusing Suga, he obliged anyway. Oikawa guides him to the headboard of the bed, Suga’s back now facing Oikawa. 

“Oika— ahh~!” Suga’s statement was cut off from Oikawa dipping his head down, going to Suga’s ass and eating him out. Slowly at first, but still dragging out moans from the shorter’s mouth. Oikawa takes note that Suga’s enjoying this. He licks faster and adds more pressure, still not going inside of Suga, making the ash blond babble and beg.

“Is there something you want, Koushi?” Suga is more or less disappointed that Oikawa had to stop.

“Mhm.”

“What is it?”

Suga doesn’t answer for a few seconds. Oikawa decides to do something about it, and gropes Suga, dragging his finger on the cleft of Suga’s ass.

“Aren’t you gonna answer?” Oikawa says, smirking.

“Hah~ Oikawa, fuck me.” He mumbles, but it’s not very coherent. Oikawa understands though.

“With what?”

“With your tongue.”

Oikawa doesn’t embarrass Sugawara any longer and does what he asks. He licks harder to pleasure the shorter male, and eventually goes inside of him, making Suga go louder and push his ass back unconsciously for more. Oikawa held on to Suga’s thighs to support him better as he was squirming and shaking too much from the pleasure.

To properly prep Sugawara, Oikawa switches his tongue with his two fingers and stretches him out, occasionally intentionally prodding at his prostate. Sugawara keens, despite only being fingered. Oikawa looks at the back of Sugawara’s head, and makes Suga turn back at him. They kiss momentarily, and Suga moans in Oikawa's mouth.

Once Oikawa thinks he’s ready, he removes his fingers.

“Are you ready?” He stops kissing Sugawara to ask. He simply nods in reply.

“Are you sure you want me to fuck you? It might hurt later on.” Honestly, Oikawa doesn’t know how many times Suga has done this, or if he ever has. He’s just making sure.

“I’m fine. We already started.”

Oikawa nods and pulls down his trousers with his underwear. No lube or condom, but they already both stated before that they’re clean, and hopefully Suga’s wet hole won’t need lube. He lines himself up to Suga, and intrudes without verbal warning.

“Hahh~ Nggh... Ah~! Oikawa, more…” Suga requests as Oikawa starts to thrust in and out of him as he has a grip on his waist. The brunette couldn’t wait any longer, and started to thrust faster in the wet and hot hole, pleasuring the both of them. 

“Oh~ A-ah—there!” Suga moans louder once Oikawa thrusts and hits his prostate. Wanting to hear more of his voice, the brunette goes faster and harder.

Suga spreads his legs farther and moves back to take in Oikawa even more. His moans get a bit higher in pitch, and Oikawa can only assume he’s close to the edge.

“Are you gonna come untouched, Koushi? Why don’t you.” Oikawa says in Suga’s ear. Suga lets go and makes a mess below himself.

Suga can’t stop shaking from the overstimulation as Oikawa still thrusts hard into him after he’s come. After a few seconds, Oikawa follows suit.

“It’s fine that you did it inside, right?” Sugawara says, panting slightly.

“Yeah, as long as you clean it out later. Speaking of, let’s get a bath.” Oikawa picks up Suga’s limp and tired body from the bed and lays him down in the bathtub.

“You can clean yourself here and fill it up with water. I’ll just get something then join you after.” Suga nods in response.

Oikawa’s off to the kitchen to get wine and two wine glasses. He comes back and with the tub almost full (it took him a while to find the wine glasses he hid, ok?) and Suga scoots over a bit for him to fit comfortably with the shorter one in his arms.

“Alcohol again?” Suga asks, smiling with one of his eyebrows raised.

“What? I want another round.”

“Round of what? Alcohol or sex?”

“Preferably both, since you’re also involved in both.”

Suga rolls his eyes sarcastically. “What a sap.” he jokes.

“Would you be willing to date a sap? I’m sobered up now, so you can answer before I get drunk again.”

“Hm… maybe.”

“Agh, again?!” Oikawa complains, resting his head on the shorter’s shoulder while Suga simply just laughs at him.

“You’ll have to convince me.” Suga smiles at him, making Oikawa’s heart swell. He’ll definitely have to convince him somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> two notes instead of only one
> 
> (also i kno im very terrible at writing smut, em sorry ;-;)  
> (bee_too, if you see this, you still love me right? ;-;)


End file.
